In the past, considerable effort has been devoted to the development of bale wagons. Note for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 418,091; 2,848,127; 3,065,866; 3,430,783; 3,436,903; 3,620,384; 3,662,900; 3,974,926; 4,095,701; 4,119,218; 5,501,562; 5,547,334; and 6,247,885. However, little attention has been devoted to improving the characteristics of the unloaded stacks of bales themselves. Consequently, the stackability of baled crops, depends less upon the nature of the baling machinery than upon the inherent nature of the baled crop, i.e. its weight, shape, density, moisture content, etc. For example, tightly gathered, highly dense bales will stack more uniformly than loosely gathered softer bales. Also, even the tightly gathered bales have irregularities which cause inconsistent spacing between individual bales, and in turn leads to individual bales toppling from the stack. Variations in baler settings, feeding speeds, and other factors involving baler mechanisms also limit the height at which the bales can be stacked without falling over. Even the topography of the ground on which the bales are stacked can be detrimental to stackability.
Presently, more uniform, higher stacks and less spillage from toppling is desired. An advancement that would save money and time by enhancing the tidiness of the stacked bales, regardless of the type of crop or topography, but without modifying baler settings, would be welcomed and would satisfy a longfelt need in the industry.